


The Apron

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Megan needs to borrow Jim's kitchen to make cookies for a cookie exchange.





	The Apron

**Author's Note:**

> The TS Secret Santa Drabble Day Gingerbread prompt.

Megan Connor glanced around the loft kitchen seeing perfectly cleaned surfaces. There was not so much as a smudge on any countertop and Megan had never seen such a clean stove outside of a store. “Are you sure Jimbo won’t mind our using the kitchen to make cookies?”

“I’m sure he won’t,” Blair answered. “That is as long as we leave Jim some cookies and clean up.”

Megan nodded wondering how they would ever get the kitchen this pristine but instead of questioning their ability, she pulled out her grandmother’s gingerbread recipe. “I’m glad we can do this here. This is the worst time to have an oven break down.”

“Hopefully, your landlord will have your oven up and running soon. In the meantime, we can make gingerbread snaps for your cookie exchange. How did you get involved in a cookie exchange, anyway?”

“My neighbor, Mrs. Greenspan, mentioned it and since I have this incredible cookie recipe,” she shrugged. “It seemed a fun way to get to know my neighbors.”

“I’d love to have a cookie exchange here,” Blair answered. “But between school and the PD I don’t have time and I don’t see Jim being into it.”

Megan nodded sympathetically as Blair handed her a flowery apron. “Sandy, where’d the apron come from?”

“It’s Jim’s. I think it belonged to his ex.”

“Does he ever wear it?”

Blair gave a moment’s thought to the answer. If he said yes the info would be all over the PD and Jim would kill him. If he said no, Megan might wonder why it was here. Deciding to obfuscate he answered, “Jim doesn’t do much cooking. He has take-out menus from everywhere. I guess I do most of the meals; that is if I want home cooking and don’t want to be drowned in cholesterol.” 

“Do you wear the apron?” Megan asked, mischief evident in the gleam of her eyes.

“Not really, I’m neat when it comes to cooking.”

“And you think I’m not,” Megan challenged.

“I have no idea and that’s why I handed you the apron. You can decide if you want to wear it.”

“Humph, “Megan handed back the apron. “I am a very neat baker.”

“Okay,” Blair smiled. “So what do you need?”

“I brought everything I’d need with me. I didn’t know what you two bachelors might have in your cupboard,” she reached for the bag.

“I keep spices on hand,” Blair answered with mock indignation.

“We should get started. I don’t want to be working on the cookies when Jimbo comes in. He’ll want to eat all the cookies.”

Blair laughed as he pulled out a mixer. “You know him so well.”

In short order they had the batter made. While they had been admittedly neat, there were signs of the baking. There was flour and sugar on the floor, bowls in the sink, and cinnamon on the counter. “You’re not as neat as you thought you were,” Blair commented as he put a spoon in the sink.

Megan turned and glanced around and then back at Blair. “You’re not so neat either. You have flour in your hair.”

“What, no way,” Blair answered and started for the mirror. Megan, watching him, smiled and deliberately sprinkled flour in Blair’s hair. “Hey,” he complained and tossed some flour at her.

Megan turned and picking up the remnants of the flour tossed the bag at Blair. There wasn’t a lot in the bag, maybe a two tablespoons worth, but the flour floated in the air, landing on Blair, the countertop, the floor, the stove, and everywhere else within a hundred feet of the pair.

About to retaliate, Blair stopped when the door opened and Jim walked in. “Hey, Chief,” he called hanging up his coat and then stopped, looking over Blair’s powdered hair before his eyes moved over the kitchen. 

“Hi Jim,” Blair answered as Megan turned and put the first batch of cookies in the oven. “We weren’t expecting you home for a while.”

“I can see that,” Jim answered before glancing at Megan. “I came in to change. I’m going back out to help Rafe on a stakeout.”

“This will be all cleaned up when you get back,” Blair promised.

Glancing around and realizing the mess, Megan added, “And we will leave a batch of my gran’s cookies.” 

Jim nodded again and headed for the stairs, going up to change. As he did, he made a mental note to get Blair and Connor aprons for Christmas. Maybe get one with a kangaroo on it for Megan and for Blair, maybe one with a tribe cooking around a fire for Blair.


End file.
